


Keep Your Door Locked

by Ryokuryuupride



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flirting, Hak is mentioned, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One sort-of sex joke, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryokuryuupride/pseuds/Ryokuryuupride
Summary: "'Why is his door open?' he muttered to himself, his face falling with worry. Kija slowly walked inside. The sight he was greeted with made his throat let out an involuntary squeak."Basically what happens when Kija walks in on Jae-Ha after a work-out.





	Keep Your Door Locked

Kija was beginning to regret his decision.

He didn’t have to work that day and figured he may as well visit Jae-Ha, as he had nothing better to do on a Saturday afternoon. Although he was showing up unannounced, and thus didn’t know what Jae-Ha was up to. He just prayed that Hak wasn’t there. He’d definitely tease Kija to no end about wanting to be alone with Jae-Ha on his day off.

Then again, Kija thought, maybe it wasn’t a good idea to visit his crush without asking him first. But he was already at the apartment building, walking through the hallway to Jae-Ha’s door. He couldn’t very well turn back now. Still, he suddenly felt lightheaded, and butterflies took off in his stomach.

Why did he have to get so nervous? Nothing was going to happen, anyway.

But what if something  _ did _ end up happening between them? How would he react? Kija wondered if there was the slightest possibility that Jae-Ha returned his feelings.

Kija snapped out of his sappy daydreams. There was no way Jae-Ha liked him back. It just wasn’t possible. He shouldn’t get his hopes up.

Even knowing that, he still couldn’t help but wish.

He reached Jae-Ha’s door and braced himself.  _ There’s no reason to get nervous _ , he thought,  _ he’s my friend and nothing more. _

Kija tried to knock, but fell back in surprise as the door was pushed open by his touch.

“Why is his door open?” he muttered to himself, his face falling with worry. He was reassured, however, when he heard Jae-Ha’s voice coming from the living room. Kija slowly walked inside.

The sight he was greeted with made his throat let out an involuntary squeak. Jae-Ha was standing in the living room, wearing gym shorts and in the process of taking off his shirt. His tanned skin was glistening with sweat, his green hair up in a messy bun. He turned at the noise that escaped from Kija.

“Oh, hey!” Jae-Ha exclaimed. “Didn’t expect to see you here.”

Kija thought he might actually be melting.

“Yes--yeah, I’m… I didn’t, um…” he suddenly couldn’t remember how to speak. His face felt hot and he knew he was blushing. He silently cursed his pale skin for flushing so easily.

Jae-Ha grabbed a water bottle and took a long swig. Kija couldn’t help staring at his muscles, perfectly toned and  _ very _ pleasingly well-defined. Setting the bottle down, Jae-Ha looked back to Kija, “I just got back from the gym, that’s why the door was open. Sorry, did that startle you?”

Jae-Ha gave Kija an innocent smile, and Kija merely continued to gape at him.

When Kija didn’t reply, Jae-Ha raised an eyebrow in confusion, then realized how intently Kija was looking at him. He looked down at himself, then back up at Kija. He grinned mischievously and winked at him, “Like what you see?”

Kija gasped and took a few steps back, turning his head to the side to look at anything  _ but _ Jae-Ha.

Jae-Ha chuckled and stepped toward Kija, stopping mere inches away from his face. Kija avoided looking up at him, into his deep violet eyes. He shifted his weight from side to side, not knowing what to do with himself.

Reaching forward with one hand, Jae-Ha gently tipped Kija’s chin up, forcing him to make eye contact.

“You know,” he purred, “I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to see me like this all the time. All you’d have to do is ask.”

Heart pounding in his ears, Kija couldn’t think of a reply. He was honestly surprised he could still stand up. Jae-Ha’s face was so close, Kija was almost tempted to step up on his toes and kiss him...

But Jae-Ha let go of Kija’s chin and walked back to pick up his shirt, and the moment was over as quickly as it had begun.

“Anyway,” Jae-Ha started, “it’s cool if you want to hang out for a bit, though I need to shower first. You can just put something on the TV, and I’ll be out in a bit. Is that okay?”

Still in a stunned daze, Kija simply nodded. Watching Jae-Ha retreat to the bathroom, he made his way to the couch and cautiously sat down. His brain was buzzing with what had just happened, and he felt a bit disappointed that it was over so suddenly. Sure, Jae-ha flirted with him all the time, it was in his nature. But he didn’t really  _ mean _ what he said, did he?

A voice cut through Kija’s thoughts, and he looked over to see Jae-Ha peeking his head out of the bathroom.

“Or, if you don’t want to watch TV, you could always join me in here,” Jae-Ha coaxed suggestively, “I wouldn’t mind that, either.”

It took all of Kija’s willpower not to scream.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey~  
> This is the first fic I've published anywhere, and it's nice and short. I just sorta wrote this on a whim. I'm currently working on a longer story with a friend of mine, so if you like this, you might like that too (though it won't be published for a while yet). I'll probably write some little things here and there as well, like this one.  
> Anywho, leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed! It would mean a lot to me :3  
> Constructive criticism is also welcome.


End file.
